In conventional applications a digital processor receives a digital input from, for example, a microcontroller or a P.C. and provides a single ended digital output to a level converter. The level converter then provides an analog differential signal to an analog differential processor such as for example a precision delay line in the write channel of a disc drive. The level converter receives the single ended input from the digital processor and transforms it to an analog differential signal compatible with the differential signal processor input. However, when the analog differential processor began to be constructed with CMOS technology to reduce cost the level converter too was made using CMOS technology and major distortions occurred in the output signal to the analog differential process. These were not a major inconvenience, however, since the distortion, namely spikes, had time to settle without disrupting the subsequent processing. Presently the digital processor, level converter, and analog differential processor are all implemented on CMOS on a single chip and the time scale has accelerated to the point where there is not time for the spikes to settle and so the signal processing is seriously degraded.